Happy birthday
by Oceanna
Summary: Une fois par an, on reçoit des cadeaux. Une fois par an, à une date précise. Une fois par an, comme si ce jour précis avait un sens...


_Ce one-shot a été créé dans le cadre des nuits d'écritures du FoF (forum francophone ; le nom dit tout, la compagnie est chaleureuse, les délires légions et les nourritures intellectuelles nombreuses. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : le lien est dans mes fav' !)_

_Le but des nuits d'écriture ? Un mot, une heure pour rédiger un OS et le poster._

_Je tiens à m'excuser par avance : j'ai fait naître Drago un mois plus tard par rapport aux informations de l'encyclopédie HP, le 5 juillet, donc. La raison est que j'ai besoin que les cours soient terminés ce jour-là ^^' Euh, en passant : seul ce changement m'appartient. Et les fautes d'orthographe._

_Thème__ :_ anniversaire

_**Happy birthday**_

Les années passent. C'est tout. Le printemps naît, l'été brille, l'automne rougit, l'hiver tue, le printemps renaît, l'été assèche, l'automne pleut, l'hiver givre, le printemps fleurit, l'été chauffe, l'automne tonne, l'hiver glace... Et ainsi de suite, sans qu'on puisse dire, au final si c'est vraiment un été de plus que l'on vit ou si c'est toujours le même.

Les années passent, et avec elles des hordes de jours qui se poursuivent et se confondent. Les dates n'ont pas de sens. Pas de sens pour ceux qui savent vivre. Les dates n'ont pas de sens. Tel jour, je suis venu au monde... Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Tel jour, j'ai exactement un an de plus. Quelle importance ? Tel jour, il est venu au monde. Tel jour, il a rompu avec son premier amour. Qui cela intéresse-t-il ? Tel jour, j'ai tué pour la première fois. J'ai oublié ces dates. Elles dansent dans ma mèmoire et refusent de se figer. Refusent d'appartenir une fois pour toute au passé.

Les années passent. Passent. Passent. J'ai cru aux anniversaires, quand j'étais petit. J'ai cru que chaque année me rapprocherai de l'âge adulte. J'ai cru qu'en marquant leur passage, j'arriverai plus vite vers le temps où je pourrais faire ce que je voulais. Ou je pourrais être aussi puissant que mon père. Où je pourrais savoir tout ce qu'on sait «quand on est grand». Il y a un âge précis pour devenir adulte. Je l'ai passé sans m'en rendre compte. Je l'ai passé, et rien n'a changé. Par ironie du sort, je fus plus surveillé que jamais. Mon anniversaire pour devenir adulte a été un jour bleu comme les autres, parce que la peur est bleue. Elle est bleue comme le ciel de nuit, de ce bleu sombre qui recouvre tout et qui rend les ombre mouvantes, menaçantes. Et même avant ce jour, de toute façon, j'avais cessé de croire aux anniversaires.

Il n'y a pas de date d'anniversaire à fêter. Je suis devenu adulte dans les lambeaux de ma fierté. Dans l'humiliation à subir. Le jour où je suis devenu adulte, mes croyances d'enfants avaient déjà toutes éclatées. Il ne m'a pas fallut attendre exactement trois cent soixante quatre jours depuis mes seize ans pour qu'elle s'évanouissent. Je ne croyais déjà plus aux anniversaires, quand je suis devenu adulte.

Il n'y a pas de date d'anniversaire à fêter. Ma mère y a toujours tenu, m'éveillant ces matins-là, mon petit déjeuner sur un plateau. Je me souviens que, jusqu'à mes cinq ans, elle les faisait elle-même. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse un caprice parce qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a jamais appris à le faire. Elle m'embrassait sur le front, une simple caresse de ses lèvres froides. Un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Si je n'avais pas peur de tomber dans la mièvrerie, je l'aurait décris comme aimant, son sourire. Mais c'était évident.

«Joyeux anniversaire, Drago.»

Mon père m'attendait en bas, assis sur le canapé. Une seule évidence dans ses yeux, ces jours-là : _tu grandis, mon fils. Tu apprends_. Peut-être un jour ai-je pu y lire _je suis fier de toi_. Mais si je l'ai lu, c'est quand je n'ai plus cru aux anniversaires. Sur le guéridon, quelques cadeaux, pas tellement. Je n'avais pas grand chose à demander, puisqu'ils m'achetaient tout ce que je voulais le reste du temps. Des cadeaux chers, brillants, achetés à la meilleure enseigne. Des cadeaux qui m'enthousiasmaient par avance, parce que j'imaginais les regards envieux qu'ils recevraient.

Belle époque où je croyais que cette cérémonie vernie était la plus importante au monde. Belle époque, vite révolue pourtant. Quand il n'y a plus eu mon père pour m'attendre au bas des escaliers. Quand ma mère m'a éveillé et m'a étreint de toutes ses forces, et dans un murmure brisé...

«Joyeux anniversaire, Drago.»

Elle a prononcé la formule rituelle. Il n'y avait pas mon père. J'avais seize ans. Et il n'y avait pas mon père. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de descendre pour avoir mes cadeaux, ils étaient derrière elle, moins brillants, moins beaux. Et mon père ne m'attendait pas sur le canapé, avec ce constat inchangé : _tu grandis, mon fils. Tu mûris_.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient déjà là, en train de profiter de nos chambres d'amis. En train de nous montrer que nous n'avions pas le choix sauf leur obéir. Et ma mère me souriait, tristement quand j'ouvrais mes paquets. Elles ignorait superbement l'écho de leur voix, le claquement de leurs pas arrogants. Elle les ignorait pour mieux se souvenir de mon anniversaire, sans doute. Pour mieux me sourire, pour mieux tenter de m'envelopper de son amour. Pour mieux se persuader qu'elle recevait un peu du mien.

Plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu. Il m'a regardé, fixement, balançant légèrement sa tête. Comme un serpent. Comme un serpent, il m'a sifflé

«Joyeux anniversaire...»

Et il m'a révélé la tache qui m'attendait après les vacances à Poudlard.

Depuis, je ne crois plus aux anniversaires.


End file.
